Some electronic devices (e.g., cameras, video camcorders, digital cameras, cellular phones, smart phones, computers, televisions, automobiles, personal cameras, action cameras, surveillance cameras, mounted cameras, connected cameras, robots, drones, smart applications, healthcare equipment, set-top boxes, etc.) capture and/or utilize images. For example, a smartphone may capture and/or process still and/or video images. Processing images may demand a relatively large amount of time, memory, and energy resources. The resources demanded may vary in accordance with the complexity of the processing.
It may be difficult to accurately detect changes in images. For example, it may be difficult to accurately detect a difference in object location between two images. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve image processing may be beneficial.